villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stolas
Stolas is a major antagonist in the Love Tyrant anime. He doesn't speak; instead, his mood is determined by his eyes. Appearance Refuted by the townspeople as "Stolas the Demon," Stolas is an anthropomorphic penguin noted for his violent tendencies. Years ago, had taken an interest in Aqua Aino - the young sister of Seiji Aino - and he attacked the two before getting apprehended. He was sentenced to a cage for years, at least until he escaped, and continued his pursuit of Aqua. Stolas makes his first appearance in the third episode of the series. After having a nightmare over the sociopathic penguin, Aqua becomes distraught over how despite all of her efforts to become less girly, her brother seemed to ignore her. When Guri and Yuzu go to find Aqua after she had angrily left, Stolas reappears, and he chases Aqua into a tree. Guri arrives to the park a few hours later, and is amused by the penguin. Believing that it was just an ordinary penguin, Guri attempts to prove her point by petting Stolas. However, Stolas abruptly pecks her face in, stating how he shouldn't be handled that shamefully. Having been informed of the bird's return, Seiji arrives at the park in the nick of time, and shouts to Aqua to jump. After an initial hesitation, she jumps from the tree, causing Stolas to crash his head onto one of the tree branches. Stolas is then arrested. Somehow Stolas escapes, and he continues his hunt for Aqua. In episode six, Stolas attempts to molest Aqua whilst she's swimming. Akane interjects and proceeds to brawl with the depraved bird. Stolas lays several blows on her, and makes a jump for Aqua. At the last minute, Akane grabs Stolas by his beak, and tosses him into the air. Guri tosses Akane a bat, and Akane sends Stolas soaring. Stolas reappears once again, having been sent all the way to the North Pole by Akane in episode six. According to Stolas, he had done extensive training whilst in the North Pole, and he returns to his goal of capturing Aqua. When Aqua and Guri were at the mall, they both hear loud noises, and they see that Stolas had taken down several security guards. Guri attempts to speak to the deranged bird, but she gets pecked in the face again. Aqua escapes to the park, and is nearly molested by Stolas, but Korari steps in to intervene. After failing to cleanse his wicked heart by revealing his true form, Aqua stands up for herself, and she butts Stolas across the sky. Yet again, Stolas returns, this time having developed an hostility towards Korari after he had helped Aqua overcome her fear of him. A scientist uncovers Stolas, and provides him with robotic armor, giving him the sole purpose of eradicating couples. Unfortunately for the scientist, Stolas resumes his pursuit of Aqua, thus overpowering his programming. After a final clash with Korarai, the angel uses his supernatural powers to transform Stolas back into a normal penguin. Stolas is returned to the aquarium wherein he gets matched up with a male penguin by Guri. Gallery Images Stolas Rape Face.png Stolas Lust.jpg Buff Stolas.jpg Stolas' Blunder.jpg Stolas Arrested.jpg Stolas Soaring.jpg Videos Love Tyrant (Renai Boukun) Episode 3 Reaction! Love Tyrant (Renai Boukun) Episode 6 Reaction! BEACH EPISODE MY BOYS!!! Love Tyrant (Renai Boukun) Episode 10 Reaction! SLEEPOVER EPISODE!!! Trivia *Stolas' thoughts are narrated by Kenyu Horiuchi. *Stolas is named after the Great Prince of Hell of the same name. According to Ars Goetia, Stolas is the commander of twenty-six legions of demons, and specializes in astronomy, poisonous plants and precious stones. He is often represented as a bird. Category:Psychopath Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Imprisoned Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Comic Relief